


Your Moonlight - My girl

by Kyung_Hoo_Cultural_Fund



Category: Do you like Brahms?, 브람스를 좋아하세요 | Do You Like Brahms? (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyung_Hoo_Cultural_Fund/pseuds/Kyung_Hoo_Cultural_Fund
Summary: Police Song Ah and Joon Young return to the remote countryside to investigate drug crimes
Relationships: Chae Song Ah/Park Joon Young (Do You Like Brahms?)
Kudos: 11





	Your Moonlight - My girl

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a work that Song Ah doesn't have to worry about too much about his relationship, instead Joon Young will work hard to have Song Ah's heart. The story has a little action, a little love. I hope everyone likes it. If there are typos or grammar errors please ignore or comment for me.

A rainy afternoon, in a small peaceful village on the outskirts of Seoul. A figure of a boy and a girl was seen walking around the village together. They are Song Ah - the captain of the police team and Joon Young - the deputy police captain. They are tasked with monitoring and destroying a drug transport line in this area. Today was the first day they moved here.

-Ya ! Park Joon Young~ How old are you? Why are you stubbornly following me to this place? Are you not afraid?

While saying that, Song Ah nudged Joon Young's chest lightly, making him feel confused

\- What about sunbae! Aren't you afraid? I commit very dangerous drugs. I don't want sunbae in danger

\- Oh my! idiot ~ The people in danger are the people of village , not me. If you're scared, go back to Seoul first. Scouting as few people as possible keep a secret.

Song Ah finished talking freely towards the house arranged for her , leave Joon Young behind. She don't know , Joon Young is looking at her with admiration for her courage, but it is also the look that sees the person standing in front of its owner not just a friend...more than that.

Two persons follow the shadow of the sunset back to the house. They're scheduled to act at 11:00 p.m. They're going to sneak into an abandoned car factory to investigate because it's rumored to be the base of the drug cartel. 

It's only 8 p.m...and it's 3 hours later to act. The atmosphere in the small room between Song Ah and Joon Young becomes awkward. The command should have sent Song Ah on a mission, but Joon Young insisted on following his senior so they had no choice but to let him go. But the problem is that this village is too remote and there is no hotel, the whole village has only a few dozen households. Even the room arranged for Song Ah was contacted by an acquaintance in Seoul. Therefore, both of them can only share one room during the mission. 

To break the silent atmosphere, Song Ah stood up and looked out the window:

\- The moon tonight is too bright! I hope tonight we will shine like that moon and catch criminals.

Joon Young wiped the gun and prepared bullet while laughing:

\- Sunbaenim likes the moon the most, even your favorite song is Moonlight Sonata. I wish I could be your moonlight.

\- What are you talking about? 

-Ah nothing. I mean the song "Your Moonlight" from the movie Do You Like Brahms? I watch recently

\- By the way, when you return to Seoul can you play Moonlight Sonata again?

Song Ah smiles with her eyes closed, her smile is like a shimmering light on Joon Young's heart, making him flutter. I don't know how many times he deliberately followed her just to see that smile, that look, that voice. And this time too . His heart was pounding, his cheeks turned red when he heard her suggest to play Moonlight Sonate. Sunbaenim ! I like....

\- Joon Young, let's go!

Joon Young's thought line was interrupted by Song Ah's harsh command. He quickly got up with her out.

It was pitch black, and terrifying silence filled the air. It seems that in the world only 2 of them are participating in this adventure game that may have to trade with this life.  
They had to walk 1km, across the forest to reach the destination. In their hands, they are always holding a gun to prevent danger from happening at any time.

They slowly entered the factory, Song Ah went first, Joon Young followed to make sure the girl he loved was still in sight. They were covered with sweat, Joon Young's hair was wet, a little messy from the rain, the rest because of stress. Song Ah is also not better, her shirt is also soaked. But they did not falter, bravely stepped forward.

\- Come here, you and me split into action, please contact through the radio

\- No, sunbaenim , it's dangerous here

Joon Young's worried eyes look at Song Ah. It was a feeling of fear, fear that another important person would leave him. The stare while he was panting under the jungle rain made Song Ah hesitant for a few seconds. But in the end she still decided.

\- Don't be so childish! I'm going . Quickly finish the task and return to Seoul,

Song Ah put his hand on Joon Young's shoulder to encourage him and then alone walked towards the back door of the factory. Joon Young stared blankly at Song Ah's disappearing figure and sighed:

\- If you stay strong like this, what chance will you give me to protect you?

1:30 am. The sound of drug dealers coming to the factory. The muscular boss stepped down and told the disciples to watch out for the police outside and I delivered the goods to the customers in the factory. Joon Young swallowed, holding his breath as they passed his ambushed position - the barrel crashed at the entrance.

\- Hey! Have they entered yet?  
\- They just entered sunbaenim, be careful.

As soon as he finished speaking, Joon Young heard the sound of a gun battle in the factory. During the chaos, he tried to contact Song Ah but received no response

Despite all Joon Young jumped out of the barrel, he shot down 2 criminals at the door. As fast as a squirrel, he kicked the fat arrow trying to stop him. When he got inside, he could only see a mess, the drug dealers were exposed, so he quickly ran away from this

\- Sunbaenim ! Sunbaenim ! 

Joon Young called as if he was about to cry. His voice was lost. He frantically digs through the rubble to find Song Ah, but in the end he cannot find it. Joon Young was desperate, kneeling on the ground sobbing like a child, his heart tightening. Guilt rushed back. If only he wouldn't let her go, if only he were the one inside, not Song Ah.

\- SONG AH SSI !!!  
\- Be quiet, idiot. I'm here 

Joon Young followed Song Ah's voice to a corner of the wall. Her hair fell out, her face was stained with gunfire smoke, but her eyes were still shining after the fierce gun battle. She was sitting in the corner of the wall from exhaustion.

\- You're the lieutenant, why are you crying because you can't find the captain.

Joon Young still said nothing, looking tears in tears at Song Ah. His body trembled as if he did not believe what was before his eyes.

\- Hey, why don't you say anything? I still live this one. Let's go home . Today missed them to be found out. What a pity.

Song Ah stood up, wiped her face with her coat, and the light of dawn through the doorframe shone through her face. Elegant like an angel. Seeing Joon Young still standing and watching, she spoke up

\- Hurry, I have to write a report back to Seoul.

When Song Ah was about to step out of the factory, Joon Young's low voice held her back

\- I like you 

\- I like you, too. Otherwise, how can you and I work on the same team? - Song Ah turned to look at Joon Young

\- No, it's not! I mean...

Joon Young took long steps to Song Ah, he gripped her shoulder. His serious gaze made her a little confused, not daring to look him in the eye.

\- I said I liked you 

As fast as lightning, Joon Young grabbed Song Ah's face, he did not give her a chance to avoid him. His gaze was fixed on her face.

\- Didn't sunbae know how worried and desperate I was just now? I think if I don't say this now, I won't make it in time. I like you

While Song Ah did not even have time to say anything, he raised his hands to catch her face. Joon Young stole her breath. He eats her lips as if to tell her how big his love for her is. Joon Young tilted his head and forced them into a deeper kiss. Joon Young wants this moment to last forever. The moment that little sunbae stood in his arms, he tasted her soft lips and more. The moment when he feels he is a happy perso He kisses deeper causing Song Ah to shiver , she suddenly pushes him out

\- What are you doing now ? I am...

Yet, Song Ah got angry and ran away behind the forest. Joon Young looked at her shadow heartily. Even if she didn't finish the sentence, he knew it. She was annoyed when he did. Does she not like him ?

After that day, he could not contact her anymore. Signals in this area are not always possible with mobile phones. Headquarters also has to use special equipment to contact them. It has been 2 days since the first kiss he gave the girl he loved, she still didn't go back to the inn, not back to the factory. Even if Joon Young searched, there was no trace of her. His heart is hot like a fire. Both worry and self-blame for being too hasty.

On the other hand, Song Ah was extremely confused by Joon Young's actions so she decided to avoid him for a while to organize her thoughts. She was temporarily in a cave in the forest.

\- That idiot he thought I was a joke. He thought he was the same age as me so he would make sure he wanted to do whatever he wanted. Anyway, I'm a sunbae

Even so, whenever she remembers the intense kiss that Joon Young gave her at that time, her cheeks turned red and burned as if burned by the sun. Why would she prefer someone "coward" than her?

Before Song Ah was shaken with her thoughts, there was a sound of footsteps coming to the entrance of the cave. Song Ah quickly ambushed in case it could be drug dealers.

\- Who are you ?!!!

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I want everyone to contribute ideas for the next chapter of the story. Thank you !  
> Brahms Nation give me your idea please 🥰


End file.
